Milk
This article is about the mascot character. For the Palmin whose name translates to "Milk" in English, see Gyuunyuu. Milk is a white-and-pink lop rabbit who debuted in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Unlike Coco and Natts she was unable to transform into a human. She takes her role as caretaker seriously, along with most other things. Most of the time, she is seen nagging with Nozomi because of the latter's goofy attitude. However, Milk learns to have faith in Pretty Cure, and has a strong urge to help them whenever they are struggling. In the events of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, she obtains the ability to turn into a human and the power of the Blue Rose after picking up a glowing blue seed and growing it. Her human Alias is and her Cure Ego is . Story Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Milk is first seen walking trough the alley dragging a small wheeled suitcase while Nozomi runs past on her way to catch the bus to school. Milk comments to herself that she's found another sucker and wanders out into Nozomi's path and pretends to be a stuffed animal which Nozomi picks up. Nozomi comments that she's thinks it's cute and briefly looks around to see who might of dropped it but then Rin yells that she's about to miss the bus to school so she puts Milk in her bag and runs to catch it. Milk can be seen inside Nozomi's bag eating her lunch which makes Nozomi mad when Milk is finally discovered at Natts' store later in the episode. Milk introduces herself and reveals that CoCo and Natts are princes which surprises the girls somewhat and even though Milk is told that the girls are Pretty Cure she does not think that they are taking good care them. ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! After the battle against the Nightmare, Milk resumes her duties as a caretaker to both the new kings of the Palmier Kingdom. But when the kingdom got attacked by Eternal, both Coco and Natts were again needed to the human world to support the cures, leaving her behind. In the events of Episode 7, she picked up a glowing blue seed which believed to be the Blue Rose of Hope and grew it, giving her powers of the Blue Rose and the ability to turn into a human, as well as a Pretty Cure. Milky Rose '"The blue rose is the secret Emblem, Milky Rose!"' 青いバラは秘密の印、ミルキィローズ！ ''"Aoi bara ha himitsu no shirushi, Mirukii Roozu!" Milky Rose is a cooperator of Pretty Cure that appears in the eleventh episode in the second season. She has long, violet, curly hair, fuchsia eyes and wears violet with blue flower decorations. She is significantly stronger than Pretty Cure, being able to defeat her foes with ease. However, she has to be careful using these powers, or else she can deform back to her mascot form. In order to transform into Milky Rose, Milk must be Kurumi and have her Milky Palette at hand. The first time helping Pretty Cure, Milky Rose did not reveal who she really was and ran off, making all the Cures worry which side she was on. Her powers relates to the wind, despite she has a blue rose for her symbol. Milky Rose can use her own signature attack, Blizzard. When Natts is granted his Palmier crown, Milky Rose can use the Milky Note and the Milky Mirror to perform Metal Blizzard. At the final episode, she can use Floral Explosion together with Pretty Cure. Rainbow Milky Rose is an upgrade Milky Rose gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles Milky Rose's ordinary outfit, except for longer skirt and cloth covering her shoulders, along with a pair of small golden wings. Relationships Coco and Natts - At the beginning, Milk only shows deep respect toward her fellow mascots and princes, Coco and Natts, always using the respectful suffix when saying their names. She may have a crush on Coco, as she has shown affection around him, and is jealous when Nozomi shows attention to him. However, this may just be a great admiration that has developed through her service in the past. Yumehara Nozomi - Milk and Nozomi are always in constant disagreements over food, especially chocolate. Milk criticizes Nozomi often because she does not think Nozomi is capable to be neither a leader or a good caretaker for her princes. However, they begin a friendship later on. Minazuki Karen - Milk also shares a close friendship with Karen, which resembles that of Nozomi and Coco, Komachi and Natts and Urara and Syrup, though they do not share any romance between each other. Their friendship started when Karen sacrifies herself for Milk in a battle . Etymology Milk: The name of the opaque white liquid produced by the mammary glands of mammals Milk Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia - Retrieved 07-25-2009.. : This entire name is a pun. When written backwards in the Japanese hiragana and katakana writing styles, it spells out , which translates to "Milk's ears". Her surname was, however, written out using common kanji to make it more convincing. translates to beauty, has no specific pronunciation and is only used to indicate that the syllable that came before it is repeated, and means plain; field.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC '' is a common Japanese girl's name with many potential meanings.'' Milky Rose: A name that is also inspired from Milk's name, as well as the second season's second theme, the rose, particularly the blue rose, which is the reason Milk can transform at all. Trivia *Together with Hikari from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Milk is a non-Cure who has gotten the role of a main heroine. *Milk is the first mascot whose role is equal to that of Pretty Cure. She is followed by Siren from Suite Pretty Cure♪, who attained true Cure form. *Human Milk's shares her given name "Kurumi" with Erika from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, though in Erika's case it is her surname. Coincidentally, Erika once told Tsubomi that if she ever called her "Erika-san" (Miss Erika), she had to buy her milk. *Milky Rose is the first non-leader character to have a midriff-baring costume, and is followed by Cure Berry and Cure Sunshine. *Milky Rose, as well as Cure Egret, Cure Berry, Cure Moonlight and Cure Beat, have purple hair in their Cure forms. However, Milky Rose is the only Cure whose main theme color is purple. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Milk/Milky Rose appeared in the following rankings: ** 8th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" ** 8th in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Kurumi is represented by the blue rose, which symbolizes dreams come true and luck in the Language of Flowers. *She is the first member of the Pretty Cure All Stars team to wear a tiara over her forehead, the second being Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure! Gallery Profiles Milk.jpg|milk's mascot form milkyes5.jpg|Milk from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 milkyes5moviedress.jpg|Milk in dress from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! kurumigogo.jpg|Kurumi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! milkyrosegogo.jpg|Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! milknkuruminrosegogo.gif|Milk & Kurumi & Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! milknkuruminrosegogomovie.jpg|Milk & Kurumi & Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! roseDX.jpg|Milky Rose from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Milky Rose.JPG|Milky Rose from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Jkfgkgfmnktfgh.jpg|Milky Rose from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana milkyroseDX3full.jpg|Milky Rose from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara_gg_yose_04.png|Milk from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Chara_gg_chara_06.png|Milky Rose from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Screenshots MilkyRoseBlizard.jpg|Milky Rose using Blizzard. 122312.jpg|The four mascots from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! In Ganbalance De Dance Kibou no Relay. Kurumi-L.jpg Milkyrose-L.jpg|Milky Rose's first appearance. Vlcsnap-2011-08-10-05h31m57s55.png|Milky Rose's transformation pose. References Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Mascots Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters